Survivor
by Deraka
Summary: Kakashi recibe una misión crucial:luchando contra su propia ira y anhelo de venganza debe encontrar a una persona muy importante.Rescatandola del dolor de la pérdida y del horror de la tragedia tal vez consiga salvar... al último de los Uchiha [oneshot].


**Survivor **

By: Deraka

Era ya muy tarde, de madrugada, cuando Kakashi fue despertado bruscamente por el más que insistente sonido de golpes en su puerta. Realmente _detestaba_ que le despertasen a esas horas, era lo peor que tenía ese trabajo. Y es que un ninja de esa categoría no podía permitirse ni un momento de descanso.

Avanzó por el corto pasillo de su casa mientras se ponía malamente la máscara. Al otro lado de la puerta se oía una más que conocida voz.

-¡Kakashi! ¡Abre la puerta Kakashi! ¡¡Kakashi!!

-Hai, hai- farfulló adormilado todavía. Giró el pomo y abrió la puerta para toparse con un inquieto ANBU que lo miraba con urgencia.

-¡Inmediatamente!... tienes que venir. Ha pasado algo.... ¡algo terrible!

-Eh... tranquilízate Hayate. ¿Me puedes explicar con un poco más de congruencia porque has venido a estas horas?

El ojeroso chico tomó aire, parecía que hubiese corrido millas. Aunque la verdad es que se agotaba en seguida... de no haber sido por su más que destacable destreza en las muertes silenciosas el chico no habría pintado nada en el cuerpo de asesinos de élite.

-Se trata de... Itachi...

Nada más oír ese nombre, Kakashi se desveló por completo. Rápidamente se fue a su habitación y en un tiempo record salió con su uniforme de asesino y la máscara de zorro en la mano.

-Hayate, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado.

Una afirmación quedó suspendida en el aire cuando ambos ninjas desaparecieron del suelo para al instante siguiente encontrarse sobre los tejados de la ciudad dormida.

"maldita sea... me temo lo peor"

Sangre... no había más que sangre... por todas partes. En su ropa, en su cara y en sus manos.

Las lágrimas lo hacían ver el paraje difuminado y borroso, como si de un sueño se tratase. ¿Era eso? ¿Un mal sueño? ¿Podría alguien sacarlo de esa pesadilla? Ahora recordaba de nuevo ese tormento vivido tan recientemente: esas imágenes que habían sido grabadas a la fuerza en sus mente. ¡Le dolía tanto! Oh Dios... era doloroso y horrendo; "por favor" rogaba "por favor que alguien pare esto..." Se hallaba arrodillado, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, los brazos crispados se agarraban la cabeza que parecía iba a estallarle de dolor. Temblando estaba de frío, de miedo, de horror. De tristeza.

Una y otra vez, y de nuevo otra más... sangre, gritos, muerte y dolor. Su padre y su madre tendidos en el suelo: muertos, estaban muertos.

Los veía agonizar, los veía chillar, gritar, implorar por su vida. Su madre... no, no podía ser su madre aquella mujer. La cara de su madre era dulce y relajada, ni una arruga se vislumbraba nunca en su frente, era tan guapa... Y esa mujer de cara contorsionada, de cuerpo despedazado y miembros ensangrentados no podía ser su madre ¡no podía!

"Oh Dios... por favor detén esto..."

Su padre podría haberlo hecho de no haber sido porque se hallaba al lado de su esposa completamente cubierto de sangre, su cara amoratada vuelta hacia él. La escena de sus muertes se repetía en su cabeza.

Pero ¿qué le habían hecho? ¿Por qué no podía deshacerse de ese pensamiento? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sangre, allá donde miraba todo era rojo. Todo difuminado y rojizo. Y después...esos ojos

Y esa voz.

Y esas palabras...

Una y otra vez la misma imagen y la misma voz y los mismos ojos clavados en él, también rojos como la sangre. Y las mismas palabras:

Odia... y vive tu patética existencia. Corre, huye, escóndete y aférrate a la vida. Aprende a odiarme si quieres poder matarme..."

"Despiértame, por favor, dime que no es más que un sueño"

-Hermano.... ¡GYAHHHHHH!

Kakashi se paró en seco, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ¡Era la peor masacre que había presenciado! Los cuerpos de los Uchiha se veían esparcidos por las calles, muertos de la manera más brutal posible. Estaba claro que sólo había una persona capaz de tal cosa...

Allá a lo lejos, una figura parada. Observaba la imagen con el estupor grabado en la cara. Sus ojos rasgados como los de un gato atento a cualquier movimiento se paseaban por los alrededores tratando de vislumbrar a algún vestigio, algo que delatase el estilo de ese asesino. Por desgracia lo conocía muy bien, y maldecía ese conocimiento... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Se negaba a creérselo! No podía ser, era imposible. Impensable.

Pero era cierto, el paraje lo delataba.

Todos los Uchiha... muertos.

-¡Obito-san!

Una voz que lo llamaba de lejos. Kakashi y Hayate se acercaban a él, sí que se habían dado prisa... con lo que costaba levantar a Kakashi de la cama...

-Obito-san, Hayate me lo ha contado todo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién a podido ser?

El joven Hatake sólo tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos un segundo para comprenderlo: sus temores se confirmaron. Lo peor había sucedido.

"No me digas que..."

-Ha sido...cosa de Itach...

-¡Kakashi!- el adulto lo cortó de golpe - Necesito que investigues todos los alrededores. Busca... no, encuentra algún superviviente. Hayate, necesito que compruebes el estado de cada persona y que determines como los mataron, sé que eres capaz de hacerlo.

Hayate asintió y comprendiendo el mensaje de su líder se alejó dejando a Kakashi sólo con él.

-Obito-san. ¿de verdad ha sido él? ¿ha sido Itachi?

-Compruébalo por ti mismo.- aquello era más que obvio, quién sino iba hacer eso.

Kakashi notó que le hervía la sangre, su instinto asesino comenzaba a aflorar en su interior, tenía deseos de matar... de matarlo a él, y de la peor forma posible. Obito adivinó sus intenciones y lo agarró por los hombros.

-Kakashi ¡no! Abandona esa idea. No quiero perder a más hombres. Sabes la sangre fría que posee ese muchacho y si te enfrentases a él con este espíritu sin duda alguna perderías la vida. Haz lo que te he dicho y concéntrate en tu misión. El tercer Hokage ya ha sido avisado y él se encargará de asignar a alguien para que encuentre a Itachi.

Kakashi bajó la cabeza aturdido, le costaba respirar. Obito le estrechó los hombros un poco más tratando de infundir ánimo a su subordinado, sabía lo duro que tendría que ser para él esa situación, ya lo estaba siendo para el propio Obito... pero debía contenerse, a él y a sus hombres, debía hacerlo si quería evitar más muertes inútiles.

-Ve Kakashi.- el chico tomó aire de nuevo, y cuando levantó los ojos ya no se adivinaba ningún tipo de emoción en ellos, sólo un vestigio de ira contenida. Con la misma cara de circunstancias se colocó la máscara.

-A la orden, Kashira- dijo al tiempo que desaparecía entre las sombras nocturnas.

Obito quedó de nuevo solo con una arruga de preocupación en su frente, sin duda sería una larga noche.

El panorama se veía completamente desesperante, era más que obvio que no había habido supervivientes.

"ni siquiera comprendo porqué Kashira me ha enviado aquí" probablemente no quería meter a Kakashi en eso, a fin de cuentas era uno de los más recientes de los asesinos ( a pesar de que sus diecisiete años de edad no le impidiesen ser una notoriedad entre su grupo) y por ello debía seguir las ordenes de su líder.

-Aunque no sé para qué estoy haciendo esto.- se dijo apesadumbrado dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

Pero algo se lo impidió...

¿Qué era eso?

¿Un sonido?

¡Un sollozo!

Aguzó el oído alarmado. ¿Podría ser eso cierto o simplemente sus sentidos le estaban jugando una mala pasada? No, no era eso. Estaba seguro al cien por cien. Se escuchaba de nuevo, leve pero reconocible, venía de por allí... se acercó rápidamente sin importarle la posibilidad de que fuese una trampa.

"¿¡Pero qué ven mis ojos?!"

¡Un niño!

Hecho un ovillo y con las ropas manchadas de sangre, sollozaba ininterrumpidamente y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza mientras murmuraba algo entre gemidos.

-Que lo pare... snif snif....que lo pare por favor...

El chaval se encontraba en estado catatónico, ¿podría ser un simple testigo de la matanza? ¿U otra cosa...?

-Chico... chico ¿estás bien? ¿estás herido?

-Snif.....snifsnif.....sob

-¡Eh!, ¿estás bien?

El niño seguía sin contestar, temblaba violentamente. Kakashi comenzó a preocuparse. Alargó la mano para tocarlo y...

-¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhgggg!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!!

... la retiró al instante, justo cuando el niño se puso a gritar más fuerte.

-Por favor ¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!! ¡¡Que alguien lo pare!! ¡¡Madre, padre!! ¡¡¡Ahh!!! ¡¡¡¡Por quééé!!!!

Kakashi lo cogió entre sus brazos para infundirle un poco de tranquilidad.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡¡Por favor ayuda!!

-Estoy aquí chico, te estoy ayudando. Por favor deja de gritar, deja de llorar, tranquilízate vamos... estoy aquí...

El niño clavó las uñas en los brazos del ANBU con desesperación, poco a poco sus sollozos fueron disminuyendo quizás a causa de su cansancio o de la tranquilizadora voz de Kakashi.

-T-tengo miedo... tengo mucho miedo... estoy asustado, ¡oh, por favor! ¡Que alguien me despierte! Sob sob...

Kakashi lo abrazó con fuerza tratando de arrullarlo. No quería seguir oyendo esa vocecita, esos sollozos que le penetraban el alma.

-Tranquilo, yo te protegeré. No dejaré que te pase nada. No temas yo estoy aquí.

-Itachi... sob... hermano, por qué.. uh,uh...

-¿Itachi?- Kakashi abrió los ojos, ¿ese era el hermano menor de Itachi?

"ha matado a su padre, a su madre... ¡pero lo ha dejado vivir a él!"

-¡Kakashi!

La voz del líder de los ANBU se oyó cercana.- Has tardado demasiado... por todos los dioses ¿quien es ése niño?

Él lo miró con gesto grave, el niño había acabado por adormecer en los protectores brazos del otro chico.

-Es su hermano. Obito, no lo ha matado. Lo ha dejado vivir.

Los ojos del Kashira reflejaron sorpresa.

-¿Es cierto? ¿De verdad es él.? ¿El último del clan Uchiha?

Kakashi asintió.

-Bueno, eso es algo entonces. Será mejor que lo lleves a casa del Hokage donde puedan curarlo y atenderlo. Buen trabajo.

Él no lo consideró tan bueno.

-Con su permiso Kashira, lo llevaré entonces allí.

Las facciones del niño, aún cuando éste estuviera ya dormido, no estaban en absoluto relajadas, su ceño aún fruncido con gesto doloroso y de su boca se escapaban ocasionalmente leves sollozos y palabras inconexas. Un nombre repetido hasta la saciedad: "Itachi"

Kakashi lo miró con un gesto de ¿dulzura?, sentía una gran compasión por ese niño, deseó poder ayudarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Tal vez en un futuro podría hacerlo...

-Sasuke Uchiha... el único superviviente. Estoy seguro de que vas a ser un buen ninja...

Las primeras luces del alba se vislumbraban ya entre la montaña de los Hokages.

OWARI

**NdeA**:

¡Vaya atrapada de fic! No sé ni cómo me salió. Bueno en realidad sí sé, de camino a llevarle los apuntes a casa de una amiga :P. Lo cierto es que hoy me autosaturé a imágenes de Naruto y claro así acabé (encontré algunas del Cuarto Hokage.... juer q imágenes, cómo estaba de bueno el tío ¬) aunque las mejores fueron las yaoi... kya! NaruSasu 4ever!

mmmmm... quizás demasiado ¿dramático? ¿drástico? Tal vez, pero creedme, puedo ser muuuuucho más sádica, es sólo que hoy no tenía el día ´. Además quería darle un toqué más lírico, por eso cuidé mucho el vocabulario y esas cosas. Me gusta como quedó Kakashi (de joven tenía fama de ser muy sanguinario, de ahí que Obito lo tenga q calmar) y Sasuke, quería darle un toque desvalido y tierno en cierto modo.

Bueno, tendré que pasar a la sección de aclaraciones (en este fic hay mucho q aclarar): Lo primero, Hayate al parecer SÍ era un miembro del ANBU (Asesinos Narutenses Bien...edUcados? XDDD.....¬¬ juer... festival del humor UU) al menos yo tengo un par de ilustraciones en las que sale con el uniforme al lado de Kakashi, y si no como iba a poder liarse con una de las chicas del ANBU? Pues eso :P

Segundo punto: Obito existe! (en serio no me lo he inventado yo :P) aunque nadie sabe naaaaada de él. Bueno, algo sí se sabe: q está muerto (su nombre aparece en el cenotafio del primer tomo de todo, ese en el q se apuntan a los ninjas caídos en acto de servicio (allí figura Tatsumaru fijo, uu Descanse en paz Tatsu....)) y según algunos rumores era uno de los Uchiha, el cual al morir le dejó su "Charingan" a Kakashi (dicen q es un implante :P) también dicen que era jefe de los ANBU (Kashira quiere decir jefe o líder. Al menos es así como llaman a Aoshi en Rurouni Kenshin) lo q si está claro es que fue el mejor amigo de Kakashi. Me hubiese gustado poder describirlo mejor, ojos color miel, pelo oscuro... pero la verdad en un ambiente tan dramático no queda muy bien ponerse a describir sin venir a cuento... (aparte es todo pura invención)

La parte de la matanza de los Uchiha sí es más verídica que en "My December" (otra de mis historias, leela! :P) cuando no tenía ni repajolera de qué había pasado. Antes de escribir el fic releí el cap 146 (donde aparece el flashback) pero cómo el fic no giraba en torno a los Uchiha sino más bien a los ANBU (más concretamente Kakashi) no reproduje a rajatabla lo que pasaba en ese cap. Así que los diálogos entre Sasuke e Itachi no los puse textualmente. Por cierto, que la razón por la que Sasuke no pueda dejar de recordar la muerte de sus padres es "gracias" a una técnica muy chunga que le hace su hermano antes de irse (en plan "cómo regalito de despedida vas a recordar durante 24h lo q pasó ese día, toma ya! Mange Sharingan!")

Aps sí, como último punto, el título me lo inspiró una de las chapas que tengo de mi colección que tiene el Kanji de superviviente (como venía en inglés y tal, pues decidí ponerlo). Y algunas de las partes q puse están sacadas de otro fic q tenía escrito de hace muuucho tiempo,( y que nunca llegué a publicar) en el que también traté de reproducir ficticiamente lo de la matanza de los Uchiha (siempre fue un tema q me intrigó bastante) y hacer un fic a partir de eso, pero... bueno, nunca llegué a acabarlo, aunque me llegó a servir de mucho jeje (era un SasuSaku como una casa )

Que curioso, es el fic que más corto me quedó, que menos tiempo me costó hacer y en el que más tonterías estoy poniendo en las NdeA (no stoy inspirada ¬¬)

Así q mejor lo dejo ya que tengo mucho sueño...(sip después de levantarme toda la semana a las 5 para chapar, cualquiera lo estaría) Abayo!

Deraka.

PD: ah, sí se me olvidaba lo más importante... ¡¡¡quiero reviews!!!

11-6-2004

6:25 pm 


End file.
